


Rookie Lessons

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reno getting what he deserves, bloody noses and black eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Reno's first test for the newbie backfires for once.





	Rookie Lessons

“Oooooow!” Reno cried out. “Be careful, yo!” he complained to Rude, who was dabbing his bloody nose. “It’s broken, isn’t it?” Reno groaned theatrically, hesitantly touched the tip of his nose and winced. “It has to be broken,” he repeated and cursed. “By Ifrit’s ass, what a touchy blond bi-”  
“Stop it,” Rude interrupted and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. “No need to insult her. What did you expect to happen, anyway? After all, you didn’t only comment on her being flat-chested and not having a nice ass, you also had the balls to grope her to verify that. No wonder she punched you in the face.” Rude shrugged. “This is your own fault. You really should stop harassing every rookie we get, especially the female ones. Not everyone likes your sense of humour.” With that, he pressed an icebag into Reno’s hand. “Put that on your eye if you don’t want it to be black tomorrow. And your nose is not broken, so stop whining.”  
Rude eyed Reno’s face again. “Better not let the boss find out, though. You know how protective he gets with our newbies.” He paused for a moment. “But kudos for Elena’s courage, I have to acknowledge that. I think she’s the first one quick-witted enough to react adequately to your bullying. Might make a good Turk one day.”  
With that, he got up and left Reno alone in his self-pity.


End file.
